Timeline (Timebomb Earth)
Note:'' ''I accept ideas! Feel free to leave your input in the comments! :D 2016 * 16 January: Tsai Ing-wen is elected President of the Republic of China. Tsai declares she will end the ROC's reliance on mainland China, and will strengthen ties with allies. * 19 May: Former New Mexico Governor and likely Libertarian Party nominee Gary Johnson announces former Massachusetts Governor William Weld will be his running mate. * 27-30 May: '''Libertarian National Convention held in Orlando, Florida. Gary Johnson accepts the nomination of the Libertarian Party. * '''1 June: '''The Gotthard Base Tunnel, the world's longest and deepest traffic tunnel, is opened. * '''23 June: The UK votes to leave the EU. * 4 July: '''The Juno spacecraft arrives at Jupiter. * '''18-21 July: '''Republican National Convention held in Cleveland, Ohio. Businessman Donald Trump accepts the nomination of the Republican Party. Trump announces New Jersey Governor Chris Christie will be his running mate. Violent riots ignite in Cleveland. * '''25-28 July: '''Democratic National Convention held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Former U.S Secretary of State '''Hillary Clinton '''defeats Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders on the first round of voting. Clinton selects U.S Labor Secretary '''Tom Perez as her running mate. * 5-21 August: '''The 2016 Summer Olympics are held in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, and are a massive success. * '''8 November: 2016 presidential election: '''Hillary Clinton is elected President of the United States. * '''November: '''Many in the Republican Party begin to blame Trump for the loss of the presidential election. These dissenters are led by Arkansas Senator Tom Cotton. * '''31 December: '''A suicide bombing occurs in Times Square, New York City, during the annual Ball Drop. 25 people are killed, while 40 are injured. The perpetrator was a member of '''ISIS. Rumors flood the Internet that the attacker was a Syrian refugee. These rumors would be swiftly proven false, and the State Department would announce the man had entered the U.S on a student visa. Congress begins calling for war to be declared against ISIS. Many conservative pundits and Republican Party leaders use the attacks as cause to restrict immigration. President-elect Clinton delivers a speech promising justice. American, British and Australian troops fully withdraw from Afghanistan. 2017 * January: '''American Islamaphobia quickly reaches post-9/11 levels, as physical assaults on Arab, Pakistani and Indian-Americans increase. * '''21 January: '''Clinton is inaugurated. * '''27 January: '''The BepiColumbo spacecraft is launched. * '''5 February: '''Clinton deploys an additional 5,000 troops into both Iraq and Syria. * '''7 February: Houthi insurgents take complete control of Yemen. The Houthi Government reiterates their denouncement of Israel and support for Iran. * 15 February: '''Tom Cotton and a group of moderate Republicans and Democrats form the '''American Party. The American Party has a platform of hawkishness, with little to no focus on social issues. Due to the political split, the GOP loses control of the Senate. * 19 February: The American troop surge in the Levant proves to be ostensibly successful as ISIS loses ground. * 23 February: Senator John McCain (R-AZ) leaves the GOP to join the American Party. * 3 March: '''President Clinton proposes an immigration-reform bill granting amnesty to all law-abiding undocumented immigrants within America. The bill is co-authored by Senators Bob Menendez (D-NJ) and McCain, and Congressmen Luis Gutiérrez (D-IL) and Loretta Sanchez (AP-CA). Many in the now-nativist Republican Party express outrage. * '''7 March: A new hate-group forms in the U.S. Calling themselves the Sons of the Constitution (SOC), the group launches a social-media campaign against Latino immigrants and the President's bill. The group also claims Donald Trump is the "legitimate" President of the United States. * 21 March: '''It is revealed by U.S intelligence that the Central African Republic has been purchasing ISIS oil for over two years. The CAR is sanctioned by multiple nations following this revelation. * '''25 March: '''Armenia and Azerbaijan enter a bloody war following a border massacre. Russia pledges support to Armenia while NATO backs Azerbaijan. * '''27 March: Armenian and Russian troops push across the Azerbaijani border. * 7 April: '''U.S Forces in Syria unintentionally kill a group of Russian soldiers. The U.S apologizes to Russia, however, Russia President '''Vladimir Putin is infuriated and places an embargo on trade with America. There is a general consensus among historians that this date is the official beginning of the Second Cold War. * 10 April: '''Russia reenters Syria, deploying 5,000 troops into the region. * '''18 April: On the final day of Pesach (Passover), a chemical weapon is detonated in the streets of Jerusalem. 5,000 civilians are killed in the single deadliest terror attack in world history. ISIS claims responsibility. Benjamin Netanyahu declares in a tearful eulogy, "hell will be brought down upon ISIS". The U.S, U.K and multiple other nations pledge support to Israel. * 19 April: Israel launches an all-out invasion of Syria. * April: '''With the world community distracted by ISIS, Boko Haram begins to grow in influence. * '''2 May: '''A coalition of American and allied forces has pushed ISIS to their capital city of Raqqah. * '''3 May: '''During the Siege of al-Raqqah, ISIS detonates a nuclear weapon inside their own capital city as part of a final effort to kill as many Coalition troops as possible. All 50,000 American and allied troops are killed in addition to all 5,000 ISIS militants. Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi had allegedly fled the city prior to the siege. Conspiracy theorist Alex Jones claims President Clinton had knowledge of ISIS' plot, but had allowed the Siege to proceed as planned regardless. * '''5 May: A Muslim man is lynched by a racist mob in Alabama. The individuals involved are not directly connected to the SOC, but held sympathy towards the group, and claim the murder was inspired by the deaths of Coalition troops in al-Raqqah. *'7 May:' Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi is killed by Navy SEALs inside of his Iraqi bunker. *'8 May:' The American-led Coalition completely liberates Iraq from ISIS remnants, and finally declares victory over the extremists. ISIS officially collapses, and splinters into unorganized terror cells scattered across the Levant, Yemen and Libya. *'9 May: '''In a White House press-conference President Clinton demands Syrian President '''Basher al-Assad '''step down from office within one month, or be forcefully removed. President Putin sharply criticizes Clinton for her statements and declares Russia's support for the Assad Administration. * '''12 May: '''The U.S House passes the immigration bill by a slim margin. SOC reacts on social media with disgust. * '''18 May: '''Former Iranian President '''Mahmoud Ahjmadinejad '''defeats Incumbent President Hassan Rouhani in the Iranian presidential election. *'19 May:' Boko Haram captures Abuja, Nigeria. Nigerian President Muhammadu Buhari flees into Cameroon. The terror group releases videos online that shows innocent civilians in Abuja being brutally burned alive inside rubber tires. The videos are deleted off most websites, however, controversy arises when the clips are uploaded to Best Gore.com. * '''20 May: '''Masked gunman open fire in an immigration office in Arizona. 15 people are killed (including one of the four gunmen), while 20 are injured. SOC claims responsibility, and promises further massacres. President Clinton condemns the attack and pledges justice. * '''21 May: '''With support from Russia, Armenia defeats and annexes Azerbaijan. *'22 May:' Government in the Central African Republic collapses due to economic stagnation, and the country descends into absolute anarchy. *'24 May:' The U.S deploys troops into Boko Haram territory to combat the extremists. *'26 May:' Boko Haram takes total control of Nigeria. The group's leader Abubakar Shekau declares the founding of the '''United Islamic Caliphate of Africa (UICA)' in their captured territory. Boko Haram then invades Benin and Chad. *'27 May: '''The Christian-extremist militia Anti-balaka takes control of the Central African Government. The new government begins executing Muslims inside the country. *'4 June: Ahjmadinejad is inaugurated. *'6 June: '''A truck explodes in downtown Chicago, dispersing nerve gas throughout the surrounding area. 50 people are killed. The UICA claims responsibility for the attack. *'8 June: President Clinton holds a national approval rating of 46%. *'10 June:' As President Assad has refused to resign from office, President Clinton sends air support to the Free Syrian Army (FSA) and sets up a no-fly-zone in order to prevent Russian bomber jets from entering the nation's airspace. *'11 June: '''Israel announces their support for America and the FSA. *'12 June: The immigration bill passes the Senate with complete support from Democrats and the American Party. SOC had planned a major terror attack in Seattle on the day of the vote, but it was fortunately foiled by the FBI. *'''15 June: German Chancellor Angela Merkel survives an assassination attempt in Berlin after being wounded by a sniper. The individual responsible is captured and is revealed to be a Neo-Nazi angered by Merkel's lenient refugee policy. *'1 July:' The UICA has captured over half of Benin and one-fourth of Chad. *'5 July:' Senator Cotton's office in Washington DC receives an envelope containing anthrax. No one is harmed. SOC is revealed to have sent the mail. *'''21 August: '''A total solar eclipse occurs. * '''26 October: '''The JFK assassination records are completely disclosed to the public. Category:Scenario: Timebomb Earth Category:Timeline Category:Geopolitical